


Uncommon

by Traumatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Young Tsukishima, Young Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: “Sure.”This time it was Yamaguchi’s turn to look surprised, but the surprise quickly changed into a look of awe and excitement. The smile that appeared on his face made Tsukishima’s heart skip a beat and his cheeks felt significantly warmer. He averted his gaze, studying whatever was on the other side of the street.“Really?”, Yamaguchi asked, taking a step forward to look at him more closely, trying to figure out if it was a joke.





	Uncommon

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Soulmate AU for these two for quite some time now and this is honestly the best I could come up with.  
> Excuse me if this seems slightly out of characters? I just had troubles making Tsukki seem in character for his post 'my brother lied to me' trauma.
> 
> I still hope you enjoy reading!

“Hey! Tsukki!”   
  
The cheerful voice cutting through the air made Tsukishima halt in his movements. The boy turned his head just to see his best friend run up to him.    
  
He had known Yamaguchi for a few months now and in that short time they had grown closer than Tsukishima had ever expected.    
Normally he would have rolled his eyes and walked away after Yamaguchi had approached and thanked him for ‘saving’ him all those months ago, but for some reason he didn’t. There was this part of him that was happy - excited? -  even to have him close and as a friend, which did strike him as surprising. He wasn’t usually someone who knew how to handle people who talked a lot very well, feeling irritated and overwhelmed most of the time, but for some odd reason he had realized pretty quickly that he didn’t mind Yamaguchi talking much.   
  
So it was just natural that they had become friends. Best friends even.    
They were barely seen apart from each other and enjoyed each others company and despite what anyone might thing they worked well together. No matter how innocent and sweet Yamaguchi looked, and well was in a way, he still laughed at Tsukishima’s sarcastic comments about their classmates, which pleased the blonde more than he liked to admit. But not only did they share the same weird type of humor, Tsukishima also felt particularly interested in what Yamaguchi had to say. More often than not he caught himself wanting to know more about what the freckled boy was telling him, be it the new episode of his favourite show or what his mother had talked about a few days ago.    
All in all it was safe to say that Tsukishima had grown attached to Yamaguchi in a way that he had never grown attached to anyone else.   
  
Tsukishima slightly raised the corner of his mouth as Yamaguchi halted in front of him, slightly out of breath from running and trying to catch up with the tallers long strides.   
  
Yamaguchi raised his hand while leaning forward, catching his breath.    
  
“Tsukki.”, he said once he looked up again, a bright, yet nervous, smile on his face. “I! Have uh a-a question.” Yamaguchi immediately averted his gaze, trying not to look Tsukishima in the eye.    
  
The taller raised an eyebrow in response, face fading from a smile to a rather curious expression. “Then shoot.”   
  
“Well uh-”, the freckled boy stuttered, playing with his hands and obviously unsure about how to word his question. “I just w-wanted to ask if uhm-”   
  
“Yamaguchi.”, Tsukishima said, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side, waiting.   
  
“Ah. Sorry, Tsukki.”, Yamaguchi mumbled and shuffled a little before looking up at him, now a hint of determination in his eyes. “C-can we show each o-other our Soulmate marks?” 

  


Oh. 

  
Tsukishima certainly hadn’t expected this. He could feel his own face falter and eyes widen in slight surprise.    
  


Of course it made sense for Yamaguchi to ask, considering Soulmates were a huge topic in their class lately. Just a week ago their teacher had mentioned meeting their soulmate, so it was just to be expected that all their classmates had started to show off their marks. Everyone wondered who was behind the intricate design on their body and when they would meet their soulmate or just liked showing off because their mark was particularly ‘cool’ in their opinion.    
Whenever they had asked Tsukishima about his mark, he had just scoffed at them. For him there was no reason to show something as private as his soulmate mark to people he didn’t like or care about. Who his soulmate was and who he decided to show his mark to was none of their business after all.    
  
Yet it shouldn’t come as a surprise that Yamaguchi had started to become curious. If Tsukishima had observed correctly his best friend hadn’t shown anyone his mark either, keeping it for himself. So he had just assumed that Yamaguchi didn’t wanna share either and it was just another thing they had in common, but he had obviously underestimated the curiosity of the smaller boy, who started to fidget with his hands once again.   
  
“Ah. Sorry! I sh-shouldn’t have ask-asked! Just forge-”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
This time it was Yamaguchi’s turn to look surprised, but the surprise quickly changed into a look of awe and excitement. The smile that appeared on his face made Tsukishima’s heart skip a beat and his cheeks felt significantly warmer. He averted his gaze, studying whatever was on the other side of the street.    
  
“Really?”, Yamaguchi asked, taking a step forward to look at him more closely, trying to figure out if it was a joke.   
  
“Yes really. But at home.”, he mumbled, turning on his heels to continue walking home. With a few quick steps the other boy was next him again and they continued their way to Tsukishima’s house in silence. Yet it was obvious that Tadashi grew more and more nervous the closer they got. It wouldn’t surprise him to know that the freckled boy had not thought about how to actually do it and had expected him to say no right away.  That thought caused Tsukishima to smile a little.    
  
Once they reached his home they quickly got inside, took of their shoes and informed Mrs. Tsukishima that Yamaguchi would stay over today. They wasted no time to get to Tsukishima’s room, passing by Akiteru who gave them a friendly hello before they vanished behind the door. 

  


There was a beat of silence.   
  
“So do you wanna start?”, Tsukishima asked, trying to sound as neutral as possible, but he had to admit that, while walking home, he had become maybe a little bit curious himself about Yamaguchi’s soulmate mark. There was just something about the thought of Yamaguchi showing him his mark that made him feel excited and - to his own surprise - anxious. Trying to conceal that he sat down on his bed, crossing his legs as he looked at his best friend.   
  
“Oh!”, Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima could see how he swallowed hard. “O-of course uhm- one second!”   
  


The boy looked around like he was looking for help for a second, then down at himself and around again. Yamaguchi nodded and grabbed the hem of his shirt, once again he avoided eye contact, but the smile on his face was still apparent even if it was a little shy. He raised his shirt and turned a little sideways, arms raised slightly so Tsukishima had a clear view of his side.    
  
There on the skin of his sides, above his ribs was his soulmate mark.  It was crescent moon, surrounded by tiny stars, that blended in with his freckles in a way that made it seem like it belonged just there. The color resembled his freckles as well, maybe a little bit darker, but pretty none than less. Stars were connected with lines, that reminded Tsukishima of the constellations his brother had taught him once, just that they were out of place, framing the moon carefully and fading out more and more the further away they got from it.    
  
Tsukishima couldn’t tear his eyes away. His heart had stopped for a moment just to beat faster than ever before just a second later. Yamaguchi’s mark looked beautiful. Perfect.    
  
And oh so familiar.    
  
The moon, the stars, the constellations and even the tiny shooting star that was barely visible through the fading resembled the mark between Tsukishima’s shoulderblades perfectly.    
  
Yamaguchi was his soulmate.   
  
_ Yamaguchi was his soulmate _

  


Tsukishima must have looked really freaked out and surprised, because Yamaguchi lowered his shirt immediately, regret visible in his eyes.    
  
“Uh.. Tsukki?”, he asked shily, which caused said boy to look up at his face.    
  
It made sense if you thought about it. Tsukishima actually stepping when Yamaguchi got bullied and allowing him to tag along, the way he felt protective over him. How they shared the same kind of humor and how they could listen to each other on end without growing tired or annoyed. How easily they understood each others pattern and needs.    
Really it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him that Yamaguchi was his soulmate.    
  
But it did.    
  
“I-”, Tsukishima started, still not being able to form proper sentences and he had to admit that he hated being speechless. But could you really blame him? He shouldn’t have to be prepared to meet his soulmate at such a young age. That was supposed to happen when he was an adult and had bigger worries than what his mom would pack him for lunch.    
  
“I-I’m sorry! This was a stupid i-idea. Y-you don’t have to show.”, Yamaguchi rambled and Tsukishima wanted to slap himself in the face for making his friend - soulmate!? - uncomfortable.   
_   
_ _ Just say something,Kei! _

  


Instead of saying something, Tsukishima stood up and pushed Yamaguchi so he was sitting on his bed, where he had been sitting just a moment ago. Taking a deep breath Tsukishima turned around, grabbed his shirt and pulled it up all the way, so Yamaguchi would have a clear view of the mark on his back.    
  
Tsukishima couldn’t pinpoint when he had last felt this anxious and nervous. His heart was beating fast and the silence from the other boy made him wanna disappear on the spot. Taking all his courage and trying his hardest to look normal and not as nervous as he felt, he pushed his shirt back down and turned around.   
  
He was met with wide eyes and Yamaguchi’s mouth hanging wide open and if the freckled boy wasn’t blinking, he could have sworn he had broken him. His skin was darkened around his cheeks, the blush apparent.    
  
“So-”, Tsukishima started, voice far from neutral and practically filled with uncharacteristic nervosity. “What are we going to do about this…?”   
  
“You’re my Soulmate!”, Yamaguchi exclaimed, louder than Tsukishima would have liked it, which caused him to throw a nervous glance at the door. He really hoped that Akiteru hadn’t heard.    
  
“Yea. Seems like it.”, he agreed once he faced Yamaguchi again, pushing his hands in the pockets of his pants.    
  
Yes. This was clearly not going like meeting your soulmate was supposed to go.    
  
The silence that hung over them was draining and he hated it. It made Tsukishima honestly worry about whether he had just confused Yamaguchi so much that he shut down completely or not.    
  
He swallowed hard. “T-Tadashi?”   
  
Tsukishima, admittedly, had hoped his voice wouldn’t betray him like that and he’d much rather blame the sudden weight that came with saying Yamaguchi’s name than himself.    
  
At the mention of his name, Yamaguchi? Tadashi?  _ His Soulmate _ ? blushed even more, but the smile that appeared on his face reassured Tsukishima, that he had in fact not completely messed up the freckled boy.    
  
“I’m-”, Yamaguchi started, jumping up from the bed, seemingly filled with a new energy that caused his smile to grow wider and his eyes to water slightly. “I’m glad it’s you, Kei!”    
  
  


  
  
  
Tsukishima hadn’t expected much from today. Hadn’t expected Yamaguchi to ask him about his soulmate mark; hadn’t expected to actually show it off; hadn’t expected to find out his best friend was his soulmate and hadn’t expected for five simple words to calm all his worries within a second.   
  
He couldn’t help but smile.   
  
“Mhh. I’m glad it’s you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal <:  
> Comments and Kudos are loved, appreciated and cherished.


End file.
